


So Much For That Happy Ending

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Season/Series 03, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Season 3 AU: Chloe doesn't call off the wedding with Pierce, and keeps telling everybody how happy she is with him. When she finally finds out that he is just using her, she is devastated. Lucifer is there to comfort her, but no matter what Chloe says he can't shake the feeling that he is just the consolation prize for her, that if only Pierce had been genuine, Chloe would be much happier with him. That feeling slowly poisons their relationship.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407214
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	So Much For That Happy Ending

“I want her to choose me,” Lucifer tells Linda, finally admitting to his feelings towards the Detective.

“Then, you know what you have to do.”

He leaves with haste that night with renewed determination to fix things but was met with a scene so dire, he was devastated beyond relief. 

There Pierce was on bended knee proposing to Chloe and Lucifer was hoping she would turn him down - she barely knew him for crying out loud - but then she accepted and he felt his life had ended right then and there.

* * *

Maze set up a boring party but Charlotte and Ella weren't having it and had other plans. Some bickering later and the bus they rented left without the other three, leaving Chloe on her lonesome with the bus driver. 

“You okay in there, hon?” 

“You can see me?”

“I see a lot of things from this bus. Looks like something’s eating at you.” The bus driver continues and Chloe goes all out to speak her mind.

“Everyone’s wondering why I said yes, and you know I’m wondering the same thing myself. I don’t know, maybe the thought of marrying a safe, steady guy would somehow change me into a different person. And that maybe this new, spontaneous me would somehow inspire the person that I still am. Hey, are you married?”

“Seventeen years. He’s my everything. Hopefully, your guy is, too.”

The Detective shakes her head and has tears in her eyes as she tries to take it all in. She still has time to make it right, because Pierce is definitely not her everything.

And she was going to do the right thing but she backs out at the last minute and doesn’t cancel the wedding. 

* * *

Chloe Decker shows up in the precinct like always the next morning, all smiles as if she didn’t come to a realization the night before, or that she didn’t follow her instinct and sticks by her decision to marry the Lieutenant. She’s lost in thoughts, twirling that ring around her finger when Lucifer showed up.

“Ah Detective, good. You’re back.”

“I am, yeah.”

“Excellent, because… well there are a few things I need to say. Well, I’ve actually learned something for once. I am sorry that I wasn’t a good partner,”

“Lucifer, what…?”

“Please, let me finish. I go off on my own most of the time, with no thought of protocol or danger, and that I’m not someone you can rely on. I understand it now, why you chose him.” He almost chokes on the last phrase. “As long as you’re happy, Detective. You are, happy, correct?”

It takes her a second to answer, “Y-yes, I am.” She bobs her head, trying to convince the consultant, trying to convince herself that this is what she should do. 

“Good. Oh and one more thing, I hope you wouldn’t mind if I won’t be present during your nuptials with the Lieutenant.”

“Not at all. You have other plans for that day?” She’s not sure why she’s even asking even though she got a glimpse of how Lucifer felt about Marcus. 

“Something like that. Well, if we don’t have any cases for today, I shall take my leave. I’m sure you have plans and I don’t want to impose.”

“Yeah, uh, just paperwork today.”

“Ok. Call me if something comes up, or falls down, rather.”

“Sure thing.”

Her mouth is quivering but she tries hard to hide it and makes sure Lucifer has already turned around before she goes on a mini breakdown.

Lucifer, on the other hand, falls back in his old routine because what else can he do? He wanted the Detective to decide and she did and unfortunately, it doesn’t involve him. So, Lucifer surmised it’s time to move on and just be partners with absolutely zero chance of evolving into something else.

And maybe he’s okay with that. Maybe.

* * *

Maze finds out the mark is fake and was going to cash in on the deal but Pierce, the asshole that he is, threatens the sleeping child that the demon had to back off. 

“We are not done, Pierce. You have to keep your end of the bargain.”

Deep down, Maze knew Cain wouldn’t be caught off guard so easily. Though she wonders why he’s getting cold feet now. He wanted to die so desperately before, and now that he is truly mortal, he’s having second thoughts? 

Well, Maze is not going to stand for that. She has her own agenda, which is to force Lucifer back to Hell, and she’s gonna make it happen one way or another.

Pierce, actually fearing for his life, devises a plan to get his mark back. Maybe immortality isn’t bad after all.

* * *

The day of the wedding and Pierce goes to the bride’s room against Ella’s wishes - bad omen or some shit - not that he cares. 

“You look amazing, Chloe.” He starts and then presses his mouth into a thin line. “I can’t marry you, sorry.”

“What?”

“The truth is, I’m only doing this to hurt Lucifer, and seeing how he’s not here to show support means I’ve done a great job.” He sighs and shrugs, “I don’t know what else to tell you. He’s been right all along, I am not who you think I am. I mean, ugh, you’re too easy, Decker.”

Chloe slaps Pierce with all the strength she could muster and he just laughs at her. 

“I guess that’s my cue.”

* * *

The days that follow after that disastrous event had been a blur. Lucifer had been angry and had Maze set on a trail to find Cain. But the dude had enough experience (try centuries) to avoid detection even with the best demon in town. 

“He can’t hide forever,” Maze tells Lucifer over the phone.

“Indeed. Let me know once you have him. Preferably alive or barely. I want to be the last face he sees before he pops off.”

“No promises.”

“Ugh.” The tone clicks and Lucifer’s back on Detective duty because comforting her in her time of need serves a distraction. Because if he isn’t distracted, he would have unleashed a few other demons on Earth to hunt down one man. But doing so would involve a lot of casualties, and casualties are frowned upon, even by him.   
  


* * *

Months pass and soon enough, the shitshow that was not to be named was forgotten and things seem to be going back to normal. Even their usual banter is back — Lucifer would say something lewd about the case and Chloe would roll her eyes and laugh — but still, something doesn’t feel right. 

The Devil, for the life of him, couldn’t shake the feeling that he’s the fallback guy. The “almost lover” who got friend-zoned and now transitioning back to “almost lover” again, and he feels used. She tells him how she feels about him but then Lucifer thinks, why then, did she choose Pierce in the first place?

The consultant thought he understood before. Because Pierce was this steady, stable guy who’s there for Chloe. He on the other hand was never steady or stable, but he’s there when he needed her most. Shouldn’t that count for something?

So the Devil backs away, slowly, turns down her every move, even when she says she chooses him now — that was all he wanted — but the feeling is just not the same as before as if the flame had been snuffed out. Chloe stops trying then.

Eventually, they grow apart and maybe it's for the best. The Detective retires from the force some years after Lucifer did, but he stuck around for old time’s sake. 

When Azrael picks up her soul, Lucifer doesn’t say anything but nods at Chloe instead, as if to send her off. Behind that facade though, he’s secretly mourning because he’d never get to see her again. Maybe he regrets not giving them a chance. But she’s safe now. 

With all the time in the world, he sets off with Maze to hunt down Cain. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was especially hard to write. XD Not because of the angst (I lovvvee angst.. And also happy endings, lol) but due to the fact that S3 was mostly a blur for me save for some episodes.


End file.
